


Stay Gold

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Written for Seblaine Week 2020, Day 4: Power Couple.Blaine can't believe Tina talked him into going to Couples' Trivia night with a blind date.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, this fic is very much all over the place. I definitely wrote it in a rush, but nevertheless, I hope at least one person enjoys it. Thank you for reading <3

“I am not going to couple’s trivia night with a blind date, Tina!” Blaine says for what feels like the hundredth time. Tina lets out an exasperated sigh from where she sits across from him at their favorite coffee shop. It’s Friday afternoon, and they both just got out of class, meeting up for their weekly coffee date. In high school, they had coffee every Friday after school, and despite moving to the same city, going to different schools made it hard to see each other, so they made a pact to continue on the Friday afternoon tradition.

“Come on, Blaine! It’s been months since you and Kurt broke up—you need to get back out there.” Tina says for at least the third time this month. She’s right, it has been months, and to be honest, he was over Kurt, he just hadn’t met anyone else that he wanted to spend his time with yet. Kurt wasn’t the problem here.

“Sure, but not at trivia night where everyone else is paired up with their very serious, long term companions.” He says, giving Tina a very pointed look.

“Okay, okay, I know me and Mike have been dating awhile but Sam and Mercedes have only just gotten together, and Rachel and Jesse are so on again, off again, you can’t really call that long term.” Tina says, as if she can prove his friends’ love lives can’t be considered longer term than his and a complete stranger.

“Just? Sam and Mercedes started dating three months ago and were friends for a year before that! And Jesse and Rachel have been on and off for five years—since high school! I’d be meeting this guy for the first time when I walk through the door, Tina. Besides, you said you haven’t even met him.” God only knows what this guy is like. The last time Tina tried to set him up, it was with one of her classmates and Blaine ended up stomping out of the restaurant after “Steve” made fun of his bow-tie. Now that he thinks about, it is probably better this guy isn’t someone Tina knows.

“True, but I saw his picture, and he is H-O-T, hot, Blainey Days. And Mike said he’s...nice.” Her hesitation earns a glare from Blaine. “Okay, he didn’t say that, more like he’s sarcastic and witty…but in a fun way! Anyway, it’s just a silly game night, forget the whole ‘couples’ part. And maybe after, I don’t know, you could take him home and claim your prize?” Tina says, with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows.

“Tina! I don’t—” Blaine looks around the coffee shop, before lowering his voice, “You know I don’t do one night stands. Also, just because you think he’s hot doesn’t mean I will.”

“Well, if he’s good, maybe it won’t be one night?” She says with a smirk. “Hang on, I’ve got a picture.” Blaine simply shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics, as she starts scrolling through her phone. He knows she means well, but the idea of pairing up with a complete stranger, sitting close in a booth at the bar, conspiring over trivia answers sounds a little too intimate for a first date, especially a blind one.

However, Blaine can’t deny the undeniable flush that takes over his cheeks as Tina shows him an Instagram picture of a very shirtless man, freckles spotting a pale chest and shoulders and cheeks tinged pink with sun just below a pair of aviator sunglasses nestled against his face. The handle reads @sebastiansmythe, and Blaine can’t help but think the name _Sebastian_ is just pompous enough to go with the perfectly coifed chestnut hair atop the man’s head and the way his pink lips are twisted into a smirk. Tina’s laughing at him now, as he stares at the picture a little too long, making him sigh.

“Alright, yes, he’s hot. But is he good at trivia? How do I know this guy isn’t going to just embarrass me in front of a bar filled with people? You know I take trivia night very seriously.”

“Mike said Sebastian’s very competitive in class, I’m sure that translates to trivia, too!” Tina says with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, Blaine! One night. Live a little for once!”

“Ugh, fine.” Blaine says, lovingly shaking his head as Tina gives a little fist pump to the air in victory.

“I have to meet up with Mike but we’ll meet at Last Call around 6, tomorrow, okay? Trivia starts at 6:30.” Blaine gives a non-committal wave, “Don’t you dare thinking about skipping out.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Blaine says, hands up in surrender.

As he finishes his coffee, and watches Tina leave, he just hopes tomorrow isn’t a complete nightmare.

* * *

“So, you said you went to high school with this guy?” Sebastian asks, as he follows Mike into their dorm. Evidently his roommate’s girlfriend was on the hunt for a new man for the couple’s longtime friend, and after Mike mentioned to her that his roommate was gay, Tina decided Sebastian was the perfect man for the job.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Likes music and theater, like you do. He’s over at NYU, studying music education.” Mike says, as he throws his bag down on his desk chair. “Listen, if you don’t wanna come tonight, I’m sure Blaine won’t mind. I know Tina kind of forced you into this, well, forced me to force you into this.”

“No, no, I’ll be there. I’d just be studying all night anyway, might as well have some fun. And from that picture you showed me, he’s cute.”

“Cool, cuz Blaine’s a really nice guy, and you’re my friend, it’d be cool if you guys, ya know…” Mike cuts himself off, “But even if it doesn’t work out, please be nice or Tina will kill me.” Mike adds. Sebastian can’t help but laugh at that.

“Of course I’ll be nice. When am I not nice?” Sebastian asks, just a smidge sarcastic, earning an eye roll from his roommate. Mike just laughs, grabbing his wallet and phone, before heading to the door.

“I’m gonna go meet up with Tina, but I’ll see you at 6?”

“See ya then, roomie!” Sebastian says with a salute, earning another laugh as the other man walks out the door.

* * *

_Alright folks, get ready as we enter the final round of couples’ trivia!_ The bar’s make-shift MC (aka one of the hostess’ with a karaoke mic) announces, earning a round of hollering from patrons throughout the space.

Blaine, ever the light weight, is three beers in and is nothing but cheers and giggles, as he leans back into the warm, solid chest of his very, very hot trivia partner. Sebastian, not quite as lost in the clouds, can’t help but smile at the man beside him. He had been a bit skeptical when they first met not two hours prior, Blaine’s honey-gold shy eyes finding it hard to meet his, but as the night went on, Sebastian finds himself more and more enamored with this man.

Blaine turns to him, smiling bright and eyes firey, as he whispers, “We have to win this,” into Sebastian’s ear. Throughout the night, Sebastian has quickly learned, that despite his bashfulness early on, Blaine is extremely competitive when it comes to trivia and is a bit of a boastful winner (“Take that, Tina!!” “Blaine, you’re drunk, sit down.”). Lucky for him, so was Sebastian. He also discovered that Blaine was incredibly touchy, staying close to his date’s side after beer number one.

“Don’t worry, babe, we’ve got this in the bag.” Sebastian tells Blaine with a smirk. He pulls the other man close, as they wait for the first question to be announced. Crammed beside them in the half-circle booth are Tina and Mike, Sam and Mercedes, and Rachel and Jesse, all of whom roll their eyes at the currently winning couple.

“He complains about having a blind date for trivia night, and yet here they are fucking winning!” Tina says, slurring just a bit after her second vodka cranberry. Mike gives her a quick kiss, which seems to settle any minor anger her buzzed state formed, as the first question is announced.

_A pool table set includes how many balls?_

“Who the fuck knows that?” Jesse asks no one in particular, the rest of the table groaning as Blaine shoots up out of his seat yelling,

“16!!! 16!!! 16!!!”

 _Nice one! Another point to Blaine and Sebastian!_ Says the announcer, followed shortly by the collective disgruntlement of the entire bar. Blaine sits back down in his seat, a satisfied smile on his face, turning to Sebastian,

“I know my balls.” Which earns a big belly laugh from the entire table, but Blaine shrugs, unsure of what’s funny, keeping his eyes on Sebastian who’s laughing just as much as the rest.

“Good to know.” Sebastian says, shaking his head, fondly. Blaine leans in close again. That’s something else Sebastian has learned—Blaine prefers whispering in one’s ear when he’s drunk.

“Just so you know, I’m having a lot of fun, and you’re like,” He pauses, “You’re like really great.” He pulls back after that, the shyness from before returning for just a moment, as he smiles softly at Sebastian.

Sebastian can’t help but return the favor, whispering a quiet, “You’re really great, too,” into Blaine’s ear, which rewards him with another drunken giggle and an even brighter smile. The announcer comes back for number two, quickly capturing Blaine’s attention, who puts a finger to Sebastian’s lips even though he wasn’t talking, and turns his head toward the stage where the announcer stands.

_What cocktail is made with white crème de menthe and brandy?_

Blaine looks over at Sebastian quizzically, who simply mouths the answer to Blaine, sending the curly-haired man, jumping up from his seat, yet again, yelling, “Stinger! Stinger!!!!” much to the disdain of his friends, who all gave up on trying to win trivia night quite some time ago.

 _Another point to Sebastian and Blaine!_ Sounds the announcer, and not for the last time, as the rest of the round follows a similar pattern, only two points going to other teams.

Except for when he’s gleefully jumping up, arms raised and voice loud to present trivia answers, Blaine remains glued to Sebastian’ side the entire night, feeling more at ease than he has in awhile. Part of that might be the four beers he’s had but he thinks it’s mostly because of Sebastian who has done nothing but smile and smirk at him, holding him close, whispering in his ear. It’s the most fun he’s had on a date since he can remember, and he’s certain tomorrow he’ll wake with an ache in his cheeks from smiling so much.

_Alrighty folks, it’s time for the final question! Winner takes all! Who will be the lucky winner of a dinner for two right here at Last Call? Will it be Blaine and Sebastian, who currently take the lead? Or will someone dethrone our current champions?! Let’s find out!_

“She’s really into this.” Sebastian says earning a shush from Blaine, as the question is called.

_Which famous boy band premiered a campaign with FILA in 2020?_

Blaine freezes at the question. He doesn’t know. He’s always been partial to female pop stars. Why must it be the very last question that he doesn’t know? He turns to his partner in crime, who has a deer in headlights look on his face, a blush crawling up his neck.

“Do you know?” Blaine demands, pressing his index finger into Sebastian’s chest. He’s drunk and competitive, he can’t help it.

“Uh…”

“Sebastian, it’s the last question! We can’t lose now!” Blaine yells, a little too exasperated. Sebastian sighs, looking around the bar where other groups huddle together, trying to figure out the answer to the one question that Blaine and Sebastian haven’t called out in a matter of seconds. He mutters a response, which earns a look of confusion from Blaine, “What?” Sebastian mutters again, “Hello, I can’t hear you, mister mumble. Speak up!”

“BTS!” Sebastian yells, earning the attention of the entire bar.

_That’s correct!! We have our winners, Blaine and Sebastian!!_

Blaine cheers, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, which was now a flaring shade of red, his embarrassment evident to all but Blaine, who is just so happy they won. Blaine pulls back, still unaware of the flush that was now fading from Sebastian’s neck and cheeks.

“We won.” He tells Sebastian, as if he doesn’t know, before grabbing the taller man by the face and kissing him. It throws Sebastian off for a moment, but it doesn’t take much time for him to melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist. They pull apart to find Blaine’s friends all giving them varying looks of begrudged admiration (and a little bit of disgust from Jesse), and the announcer from the stage stands at the end of the table, a big smile on her face.

“Congratulations, Blaine and Sebastian! Here’s your voucher for dinner for two. Feel free to stop by any night within the next three months to cash in on another’s couple’s night, trivia excluded.” She’s says handing Blaine a coupon of sorts, which reads exactly what its for, dinner for two at Last Call, with an expiration date printed at the bottom. “I think you two are our top winners of all time. No one’s ever gotten that many questions right in one night. You make one hell of a team.” She says, before waving the whole table a goodnight and walking back toward the bar.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m pretty tired after a whole night of losing.” Says Jesse, earning a playful slap on the arm from Rachel.

“He’s right, though, it’s getting pretty late.” Sam says, and the rest of the table nods in agreement, sliding out of the booth and slipping into coats. Sebastian keeps his arm around a slightly stumbling Blaine, as they head out into the cool, night air.

“Mike’s staying at mine, Blaine, just so you know!” Tina says with a wink, before she and Mike head down the street toward the subway. Blaine rolls his eyes at her, but he can’t help but flush at the thought of Sebastian’s roommate-free dorm room.

“Blaine, you coming back to the apartment with us, or?” Asks Sam, who stands with his arm wrapped tightly around a shivering Mercedes,

Blaine turns to Sebastian who’s looking at him with raised eyebrows and he can’t help but smile, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss the other man. When he pulls back, he sees Sebastian’s smiling too, but he turns to Sam, and nods, “Just give me a second,” and Sam gives him a thumbs up, before turning away to call a taxi.

Blaine turns back to Sebastian, who doesn’t seem too wounded that Blaine’s turned down the idea of his empty dorm room.

“May I have your phone, please?” Blaine asks, holding out his hand. Sebastian pulls up the new contact page and hands it over, watching as Blaine types out his own name plus a pink heart emoji before adding his number. Blaine then turns away from him, laughing conspicuously, as he continues to type away on the taller man’s phone. Soon enough, he hands the phone over, the sneaky smile on his face turning serious. “I’d like to go home with you,” Blaine admits, “But I’m also a bit drunk at the moment, so I’m not going to do that.”

“Then we’re on the same page.” Sebastian says, with a fond smile. “I prefer partners who are going to remember their time with me, thank you very much.”

“Good. Well, since, we’re on the same page…what are you doing Friday night?” Blaine asks, his sneaky smile returning. Sebastian lets out an amused huff at the question.

“Obviously dinner for two at Last Call with you, Blaine Anderson, the trivia king.” Sebastian replies, earning him a breath-taking kiss and two strong arms around his neck.

From behind Blaine, Mercedes calls out his name, the taxi is here, so Blaine reluctantly pulls back and skips off to the taxi, leaving Sebastian Smythe standing alone, his phone in his hand.

A moment later, his phone starts to vibrate, “Stay Gold” by BTS playing loudly, sending Sebastian into a fit of confusion, as he answers to Blaine’s adorable giggle,

“Do you like my ringtone?” 

“Goodnight, Blaine.” Sebastian says, laughing.

“Goodnight, Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
